A Very Merry Fire Emblem Christmas
by Herbal Essance
Summary: Nergal has kidnapped Santa Claus and has used Dark magic to turn him evil. However when Nergal cannot control him. It's up to the legendary group that defeated Nergal to stop Santa.
1. The 12th day of Christmas

Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem; its characters, or the season of Christmas.

A/N: Hello there, I'm the obligatory Authors note and it's a pleasure to see you.

* * *

The continent of Elibe had seen its shares of war, bloodshed, and Evil Dark Druids that summon pet fire dragons to burn your face off. The holidays were mostly celebrating things that didn't really matter and were only an excuse to get drunk, piss off bandits, and have your town destroyed giving mercenary's and soldiers work. However, there was one holiday that all the people of Elibe loved. Christmas. However, there were people planning to stop Christmas, and it was up to the legendary group that defeated Nergal to stop them.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Pherae Castle, Eliwood was spending time with his son Roy.

"And that's how babies are born." Stated Eliwood

"Wait so then you did THAT to mommy Ninian?" asked Roy?

"All night son, all night."

Roy's confusion was briefly interrupted when Eliwood's commanding knight, Marcus came into the Audience chamber with his hairstyle put into an afro.

"Holy crap what happened to you?" Asked Eliwood

"I'll explain later, you've received an invitation from Lord Hector to Castle Ostia. It appears it's a Christmas party. It states in the invitation that he's invited the entire group that helped to defeat Nergal."

"Alright, hey Roy, wanna go to Ostia for Christmas?"

"No"

"Then it's decided, round up everyone who helped in the fight against Nergal, we're going to Ostia!!"

"Very well sir, oh by the way, when I was taking a shower, I noticed my shampoo was replaced with honey? Do you have any knowledge of that?"

"No sorry." Said Eliwood over Roy's fits of laughter as he threw away an empty honey bottle.

* * *

Later that day, Eliwood, Ninian, Nils, Roy, Lowen, Harken, Isadora, and Marcus were all getting ready to leave. As Marcus strapped on his saddle it exploded and honey popped out of it as Roy laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

Meanwhile in a Dark and Evil Fortress in the Dread Isle, a lone man had finished healing himself after suffering heavy damage.

"Damn, Did Eliwood really need to score a critical on me with Durandal? That seemed highly unnecessary." Complained Nergal

"Let's see, December 13. 12 Day's till Christmas, well we'll just see about that!" Declared Nergal

He started to use his dark magic to create two magic circles, out of them came Limstella and Ephidel.

"Lord Nergal! We thought you were dead!" Exclaimed Ephidel.

"Not even a hello, maybe I should just die."

"No it's just we're surprised that's all." Explained Limstella.

"Yea I am too, they really should have checked it I were dead. Just because I started….to speak… like this… doesn't mean I'm dieing, it means it was time for my medication. Well anyway, I've devised an evil plan so evil it'll put my other evil plan of opening the dragon's gate to evil shame. We're gonna steal Christmas. Now get your weapons ready. We're going to the North Pole."

* * *

In Ostia

"Wow Ostia is so big, kind of puts Pherae to shame. Declared Nils

"Quiet you, only reason you even live with us is because you're Ninian's brother." Said Eliwood.

The group rode on to castle Ostia to meet Hector outside the castle.

"Eliwood!! Screamed Hector, glad you could make it."

To his right were Lyn, his wife, and his daughter, Lilina.

Hector led the group inside the castle, since they were the first guests to arrive, Eliwood, Hector, and the wives decided to catch up on old times.

"Hey Eliwood, remember that time we beat the crap out of Eric. Good times, good times."

"Yea, I remember his face, it completely said, don't kill me!!" Eliwood mockingly said.

The four of them started laughing and remembering their journey like it only happened yesterday. Soon most of the original party member's were reunited. Ninian had gone to get the group some drinks when she dropped the glasses in shock.

"HOHOHO, MERRY CHRISTMAS!!" Yelled Athos

Eliwood, Hector, and Lyn rushed to see who the familiar voice was and were shocked to see it belonged to Athos, one of the 8 legendary hero's who helped the group to defeat Nergal.

"It's the ghost of Christmas Past come to take me away! Screamed Hector. Lyn get my axe.

"That's the first thing you say? Man maybe I should die." Said Athos

"What? No. said Eliwood, we're just surprised, we thought you were dead."

"I'm old and senile. Declared Athos, I was taking a nap. Of course I still don't understand why you just let me sleep there. I woke up 2 hours later to find everyone gone.

"What's done is done. Said Ninian. But we're glad to see you're alive.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Dread Isle, Nergal had equipped himself with his most powerful dark magic and was waiting for Limstella and Ephidel to come back from the magic vendor. Normally, they would have gotten their magic out of the black fang armory, however, during the final battle; Merlinus raided the armory and sold all black fang equipment.

Finally, Limstella and Ephidel had warped back to the Dread Isle.

"What took you two so long?" Demanded Nergal

"The stupid vendor guy wouldn't give us more advanced magic." Complained Ephidel. So we killed him and stole two Fimbulvetrs, 12 sets of elixirs, some rope for tying up people, and a partridge in a pear tree. God knows this place needs some decoration.

"Let's see you try to make an Evil Fortress look good." Said Nergal

Nergal used dark magic to create a Morph.

"Make this place fabulous by the time I get back." said Nergal.

And with that, the 3 of them warped out of the fortress and warped into the North Pole.

* * *

"So what did you say the plan was?" asked Limstella.

"We're gonna kidnap Santa Clause, with his powers, we'll be able to rule the world!!" said Nergal

"Wouldn't opening the Dragon's gate be more effective?" asked Ephidel

"No shut up." Said Nergal plainly.

* * *

In Santa's Toy shop. Dark magic had just blown up the ceiling and Nergal, Ephidel, and Limstella jumped in and landed on the floor looking stylish.

"Hohoho, merry Christmas." Said Nergal with a smirk on his face.

I hope you enjoyed my fic. There will be an update everyday going along with the 12 days of Christmas. So enjoy. And the best readers are reviewers.


	2. The err, 7th day of Christmas

A/N: Update number 2!! How do you do?!

Thank you for the reviews. Reason another chapter hasn't been posted is cause I needed to kill a few days because I couldn't fit the story into thirteen chapters without it being painfully short. So enjoy the rest.

* * *

Ostia Castle

The entire group had finally come back together. Pent was reunited with his pupil Erk. The three Pegasus sisters got to spend Christmas with each other again. Bartre was reunited with sweet, sweet alcohol after Karla forbid it at their home. Even Jaffar came to the party with Nino, earning himself a few looks from everyone there. Meanwhile at the Castle Garden, Roy was talking with Lilina.

"So that's how babies are born!" Said Lilina with a look of amazement on her face "I can hardly imagine daddy Hector doing that to mommy Lyn.

Her thoughts were interrupted when Hector came into the garden.

"How's my little sweetheart doing?" asked Hector

"Daddy, what's a Pen-." However she was interrupted by Roy.

"Hey, uncle Hector." Said Roy with a nervous tone

"I need you two to go to town and get me a Christmas tree. The maids are busy so they can't do it. I'll give the both of you special training if you do?"

"What do you know about Rapier's or magic?" asked Roy

"Enough to know how to beat you weakling daddy kid. Now take this list, and scram.

And So Roy and Lilina went to on an epic journey two blocks away to get a Christmas tree.

* * *

Santa's Toy Shop

"HOHOHO Merry Deathmas!!" Yelled Nergal

"Deathmas, that's a horrible pun. Said Ephidel

"Hey, shut up." Said Nergal simply "I'm going on to face Santa, you take care of these Elves, and by that, I mean kill them."

Nergal runs ahead leaving Ephidel and Limstella to take on the barrage of elves. Who apparently are masters at Light Magic.

"You know I've killed a lot of people in my days , but I sorta fell sorry for them." Said Limstella as she froze an Elf to death

"You're just not killing them fast enough."

Ephidel proceeded to freeze an elf and shatter it into a sword while he cut down elves that charged at him with melee attacks.

"Yea, you must be right."

Limstella grabbed an elf made it explode. She then took toy soldiers and froze them into daggers, throwing them at poor little elves.

"These two are strong, said a commanding elf, you there, you have to go to Ostia and warn Lord Hector about this. He'll stop them."

Limstella just happened to notice an elf running away and launched a fimbulvetor attack at the elf, however, his comrades jumped in the way and took the blow so that he could escape and warn Hector that Christmas was in danger.

* * *

Santa's office

"What's all the ruckus out there." Asked Santa to no one

"Hello Mr. Clause." Said Nergal, opening the door to Santa's office

"I know you; you're that fellow that tried to destroy the world, good thing I always keep coal in my pocket."

"I'm afraid you won't be giving out anything this year"

"Why's that?" asked Santa.

"Simple, you won't be delivering presents this year because you'll be."

Nergal took the time to finish his sentence while Santa was distracted to launch Dark Magic at him and severely damage him.

"That was cheap!!" yelled Santa

"I know, I should have done that to Eliwood years ago."

Nergal used his powers to disable Santa's magic and used the rope Ephidel bought to tie him up.

Back inside the Toyshop, all the elves had been killed and only Ephidel and Limstella remained.

"Sir, we've finished here, but one of the elves got away." Reported Limstella

"That doesn't matter, operation Capture Athos Clause was a success."

"I thought his name was Santa Clause." Said Ephidel

"The Black Fang who comes up with mission names quit." Replied Nergal

* * *

Ostia Castle

About after an hour that everyone was reunited, they were all drunk and playing games that began with strip. Strip Poker, Strip Dice, and Strip Erk were all being played when the elf that had been sent arrived at Ostia Caslte.

"Please let me through, I have urgent news for Lord Hector."

"No entrance unless your on the list." Replied an Ostian knight

"But Christmas is at risk!" yelled the elf

"Yea well my ass is at risk if I let anyone who's not on the list in so too bad." Replied the knight

"Hey you, generic knight, I'll pay you 500 gold if you let this kid through." Said Merlinus in clothes that made him look like a king

"Merlinus, you're on the list, and that 500 gold covers the kid so go on in."

"Thanks mister, I'll pay you back I promise." Said the elf

"It's Christmas, dont worry about it."

"Are these the legendary heroes who beat Nergal?" asked the elf

"Trust me, these are the best of the best." Replied Merlinus

And so the elf came in to the room to warn Hector about Christmas and walked in to see the group half naked and drunk singing Together we Ride.

* * *

A/N: Half naked? Half drunk? SCANDOLOUS!!

Hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it had less humor than the one before it. Anyway this chapter basically was to set up the Christmas adventure.


End file.
